Juice=Juice
Juice=Juice (pronounced as ジュースジュース) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project, originally formed with five members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei and a soloist, on February 3, 2013. Juice=Juice's highest selling single is Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu with 45,834 copies sold while their lowest selling major label single is Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete with 38,415 copies sold. Current Members :Main article: Juice=Juice Members Members *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加; Peach) Leader *Kanazawa Tomoko (金澤朋子; Apple) Sub-Leader *Takagi Sayuki (高木紗友希; Lemon) *Miyamoto Karin (宮本佳林; Grape) *Uemura Akari (植村あかり; Melon) Former Members *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜; Orange) (Left; July 5, 2013) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] = 2013 On February 3, during the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ show in Fukuoka, Juice=Juice was ''' '''announced as a new unit, consisting of Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Otsuka Aina, Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari, with each member representing a fruit."ハロプロ研修生内、新ユニット結成のお知らせ。" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-02-03. The unit was unnamed until February 25, when the name and member colors were revealed."ハロプロ研修生新ユニットに関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2013-02-25.TommyVD. "New Hello! Project Unit named 「Juice=Juice」". Hello! News Service. 2013-02-25. On March 2, Juice=Juice made their debut as a group at the Hinamatsuri festival, where they also announced and performed their first indies single titled "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne". Their debut indies single was pre-released on March 31 in respect to Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. The single had a general release on April 3, 2014 and reached #25 in the weekly Oricon charts, selling 2,275 in its debut week.TommyVD. "Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne – Oricon First Week". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-10. From March 16 to May 21, Juice=Juice was the opening act for some of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concerts.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Morning Musume Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-03-13. On April 20, they were the opening act for the opening day of ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ in Kanagawa Prefecture.TommyVD. "~Treasure Box~ Tour – Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-11. On May 5, they performed and pre-released their second indies single "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event.TommyVD. "H!P Trainees – Fanclub Recital & Juice=Juice Second Single". Hello! News Service. 2014-03-31. Following the Kenshuusei event, Juice=Juice had their first Fanclub event at Nakano Sun Plaza later that day.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – First Fanclub Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-04-01. "Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru" later had a proper general release on June 12.TommyVD. "Samidare Bijou ga Samidareru – General Release". Hello! News Service. 2013-05-17. On May 19, it was announced during Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ that Hello Pro Kenshuusei would be releasing their second indies single titled "Ten Made Nobore!" on June 8 with Juice=Juice.TommyVD. "Hello! Project Premium Live – Coverage". Hello! News Service. 2014-05-19. The single is officially counted as Juice=Juice's third indies single. Juice=Juice and Hello Pro Kenshuusei had a release event for the single on June 13.TommyVD. "H!P Trainees featuring Juice=Juice – Release Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-11. On June 13, the group's major debut was announced for summer 2013, with the single "Romance no Tochuu".TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Major Debut". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-13. The same day, Miyazaki Yuka was announced as the group's leader, while Kanazawa Tomoko as sub-leader."Juice=Juiceメジャーデビュー決定のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-06-13. (Archived) They also switched labels from Up-Front Works to hachama. On July 5, it was announced that Otsuka had withdrawn from both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice due to contractual issues with her family.UP-FRONT PROMOTION. "Juice=Juice 大塚愛菜に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Fanclub. 2013-07-05. Juice=Juice resumed activities as a 5 member group. As a fresh new group, Juice=Juice participated on various shows and events: UmiFesta OGA Song on July 14,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice & The Possible – UmiFesta OGA". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-28. 2013 Harajuku Dream JOL Festa on July 30,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – JOL Festa". Hello! News Service. 2013-07-14. BAYLINE GO! GO! radio show on August 7,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Public Radio Event & Magazine". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-01. Pony Canyon’s Ponikyan! Idol Club Thanksgiving ~Rival no Rival wa Idol~ on September 1,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Ponikyan! Idol Club Thanksgiving". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-09. Nagoya TV's Fall 2013 Idol Festival on September 29,TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Nagoya TV Festival". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-03. and TBS Japan Record Award on . On August 9, Juice=Juice began their mini live tour titled Juice=Juice Fresh Festival 2013. The tour concluded on August 28. On August 21, Juice=Juice had a Fanclub event entitled Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle×Juice×Box~ in Tokyo.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Fanclub Event". Hello! News Service. 2013-07-12. Juice=Juice was the opening act for ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" on September 9 and September 10.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – °C-ute Opening Act". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-31. Juice=Juice also had handshake events prior to the Budokan concert showings.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – Budokan Events". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-06. On September 11, their debut single, "Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)", was released in 6 editions. The single debuted at #2 in the weekly Oricon charts with 37,213 copies sold.TommyVD."Romance no Tochuu – Oricon First Week". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-19. On October 3, Juice=Juice started a regular radio show called We are Juice=Juice on bayFM.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice – First Radio Show". Hello! News Service. 2013-09-26. From October 12 to November 17, Berryz Koubou and Juice=Juice performed in a joint live house fanclub tour, titled Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice.TommyVD. "Berryz Kobo & Juice=Juice – Joint Tour". Hello! News Service. 2013-08-06. The purpose of the Naruchika tour was for Hello! Project groups to perform in smaller cities. On November 22, Juice=Juice was nominated for TBS Japan Record Award as Best New Artist 2013. On December 5th Juice=Juice released their 2nd single Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu in 6 editions. It is their highest selling single with 45,834 copies sold. '2014' On February 27, Juice=Juice released their first group photobook titled "Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK". On March 19, Juice=Juice released their 3rd single, Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! in 5 editions. On March 21, Juice=Juice's first solo live tour, Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~, was announced. The tour began on June 13 and it will conclude in December. On May 24 and 25, Juice=Juice had a fanclub tour titled "Juice=Juice 1st Fanclub Tour ~Miracle×Juice×Bus~ in Yamanashi". On July 30, Juice=Juice released their 4th single, titled Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete.TommyVD. "Juice=Juice to release new single". Hello! News Service. 2013-06-01. It is currently their lowest selling single. On October 1, Juice=Juice released their 5th single, titled Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa.'''Hello! Project. "http://www.helloproject.com/release/detail/HKCN-50387/" Group Name Origin '''Juice=Juice was named by Tsunku. According to him Juice=Juice's concept should be cool and sexy. He named it with the hope that it would be a unit that was fresh and full of personality forever. Still, the fact that it is not bright and cheerful childish, It is a good stretch while mature, to COOL, and can produce a sense of youth sizzle. 'Discography' :Main article: Juice=Juice Discography 'Singles' ;Indies singles #'2013.03.31 Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne' #'2013.05.05 Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru' #'2013.06.08 Ten Made Nobore! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei feat. Juice=Juice) ' ;Major singles #'2013.09.11 Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT)' #'2013.12.04 Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu' #'2014.03.19 Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai!' #'2014.07.30 Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete' #'2014.10.01 Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa' 'DVDs' #'2013.07.26 Juice=Juice Ohirome Event' #'2014.01.09 Juice=Juice Profile Movie Kanzenban' #'2014.01.27 Juice=Juice Ouen Kikaku 2013.8 ~Miracle x Juice x Box~' #'2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice' Publications Photobooks *2014.02.27 Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK Calendars *2014.09.13 Juice=Juice 2015 Calendar Works Radio *2013-present We are Juice=Juice Theater *2014 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty TV Programs *2014– The Girls Live Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Trivia *Even after their official debut, members can be added into the group. *Tsunku shortens their name as "Juu=Juu". *The average age in the group is 17.2 years old as of early October 2014. *Miyazaki Yuka is the only member who was not from Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She is also the oldest member. *All current members participate in a SATOYAMA Movement unit. *When they were an indies group, the members incorporate their image colors in jewelry and socks in their singles. *They are the first group of Hello! Project to release a Triple A-side single, the second being Morning Musume. *The Juice=Juice members unofficially declared October 10th is unofficially "JuuJuu no Hi" (Juice=Juice Day). The members hope to make it an official date in 2015. *They are currently the only Hello! Project debuted act (not counting Mitsui Aika or Hello Pro Kenshuusei) that did not win a Best Newcomer/Best New Artist of the year award. *Juice=Juice is the first Hello! Project unit to be created under UP-FRONT PROMOTION. *They are the only group in Hello! Project to have fruits as their member colors. *They are the only group in Hello! Project to not have a B-side in any of their singles. CD Sales Count See Also *Juice=Juice Members *Juice=Juice Discography *Juice=Juice Concerts & Events *Juice=Juice Gallery *Pocket Morning Juice=Juice Weekly Q&A References }} External Links *Hello! Project Official Website *Up-Front Works Official Page *Official Google+ Page *Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Page *Official Juice=Juice Channel *Official Ameba Blog *Official Announcement from Hello! Project cs:Juice=Juicede:Juice=Juicees:Juice=Juiceit:Juice=Juice Category:Juice=Juice Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:2013 Units Category:Hello! Project Category:Groups Category:Tsunku Category:Oricon Category:Hachama Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Up-Front Promotion Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station